Scaleflier
Gender: Male Species: Green Racer Snake Place of Origin: Cave near Nothern Seas Appearance: A full-grown adult green racer snake, though about a quarter of the size his species should be. Eyes are dark green. Wears a gold collar with a wolf's head pendant made of black onyx- this has two tiny emeralds for eyes. Personality: Scheming, calcultating, and backstabbing. Never lets a slight or injury rest until he has had vengeance for it, but always acts with subtlety and subterfuge so the disasters he brings about can't be brought to him. Is too confident to notice danger sometimes, though is otherwise uncannily observant. Is also one of the fastest and best trackers in history; flaunts this fact unashamedly. Backstory SPOILERS FROM [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScottyBlue/ScottyBlue%27s_Fanfic GINGIVERIAN] IN HERE! Scaleflier was born and raised in the colony of snakes that lived in a cave system near the High North Coast. He was a bit of a mutant; his size and strength were stunted horrifically, but his intellegence hightened to levels no serpent before had acheived. When the colony of snake's leader, a massive adder, was apparently magically slain by the wolf Enzi Grexx, Scaleflier was the only serpent who saw through the ruse and suspected foul play. However, to speak against the new "magic" cheiftain would mean instant death from his larger and more dangerous peers, so Scaleflier kept his silence and seemingly joined Grexx's army willingly. Eventually, his uncanny speed and powers of observation earned him a position as a top scout; however, being forced to follow someone who had lied severely rankled him. When Scaleflier was sent to track down a missing Dankfur Clawhook, who had taken a party of Grexx's beasts overland to Redwall, he saw a chance to flee and never come back; however, the wolf also saw this, and sent the raven Yirta along with Scaleflier to see he didn't get up to any trouble or tricks. As both had a penchant for bragging, all during the long journey, the pair bickered and squabbled over who was faster, stronger, smarter, and so on. Eventually, Scaleflier thought he could get rid of Yirta by accusing him of cowardice and making him go on ahead alone to prove himself; Yirta fell for it, but did not go without beating the small serpent to within an inch of his life first. After this fiasco, Scaleflier's grudge became an all-out obsession for vengeance against anybeast who followed Enzi Grexx. Finding Dankfur first, Scaleflier set in plan a divide and conquer routine, which he hoped would eventually reduce the vermin army to an all-out civil war that would wipe most of them out. Enlisting the help of a captive vixen Akalle Bladewhip, Scaleflier's first order of business was to turn Dankfur against Yirta and have the raven slain. He then began a campaign of whispering in Dankfur's party's ears at night, and later during the day, subtly but surely building up for a huge mutiny. Unfortunately, Dankfur had his own serpent, Jettcoil, who reported Scaleflier to Dankfur, and later ate him on the marten's orders. However, the little serpent's plan of revenge was not a complete failure; the effect of his poisonous words lingered on long after his death, affecting many beast's actions from there onwards. Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Villans Category:Males Category:Gingiverian Characters